


Late night fun

by strawberryk1sses (notwholesomebun)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hand Job, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m shit at this so, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, haha - Freeform, idk - Freeform, maybe plot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwholesomebun/pseuds/strawberryk1sses
Summary: Dream have fun with Tommy at night.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 284





	Late night fun

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all it’s bun haha. Feeding bc i write this instead of sleeping and I’ve done most of my work it’s like 1:30 in the morning when i post this so 😪.

Dream’s sex drive has always been high, fucking tommy at least five times a week, exhausting the younger almost always. 

Though Tommy never minded and he probably never will, Dream always takes great care of the boy, satisfying him in more ways he’ll ever imagine. 

Even though sometimes Dream doesn't satisfy his wishes on purpose. 

Cough, _edging_ , cough, _teasing_ _bastard_ , cough, cough. 

Geez where did those come from? 

But it’s not like tommy minded, per-say, love-hate would be more appropriate, his body feeling as if its on fire when dream holds him high above the clouds, his cock would feel as it was going to burst from the teasing. But god damn did he love it when Dream finally takes a pity on him, pushing him over the edge with a hard thrust or a quick swipe on the head, the boy always cumming with a silent cry of how good it felt. 

Right now, the two were sleeping on their shared bed, Tommy absolutely exhausted from their session hours ago, when Dream came home slightly frustrated due to shitty work problems and taking it out on the poor blonde. 

The man still couldn't sleep, whether it was because Tommy was cute to look at, or because of the rock hard cock between his crotch. 

Dream guess it’s the lather. 

He woke up a few minutes ago, dreaming of tommy crying on his cock like he has many times before, the sight made Dream jolt awake with a leaking shaft. 

He then spent his time watching Tommy, chest falling and rising in a perfect rhythm, looking absolutely adorable in dream’s white hoodie, which buried the younger with their size difference. 

Selfishly, Dream decided he’ll wake Tommy up and they can have a little late night fun, but not before Dream can tease the hell out of the boy. 

Dream climbed over Tommy, moving down to his waist, his lack of underwear made what dream was about to do a lot more easier. He pushed the hoodie up a bit, exposing Tommy's slim stomach and his cock. 

The man ran his hands over Tommy's torso, going up to his chest then back down, earning a slight moan from the sleeping boy. 

Dream spreads tommy’s legs, ever slightly kissing along the inside of tommy’s thighs, leaving new marks as he goes. 

Suddenly, little sleepy mumbles were heard above the man, he looked up with his green eyes to see that Tommy was slowly waking up, faster than what he would’ve liked and expected, regardless, dream rolls with it. 

“D-dream?” Tommy mumbles, sitting up and rubbing his eye, “what, what are you doing?”

Dream hummed, smirking as he says, “what does it look like i'm doing?” his gaze returns to the inside of Tommy's legs. 

The blonde blushes and attempts to close it, he’s always been shy and it never helps when Dream would just stare at him. Anywhere of him too, sometimes he would catch Dream staring at his face when they cuddle and would then bury it in the crook of the older’s neck because of how flustered he gets. 

Dream loves it though, he love it when tommy hides his face because of how red he gets, he love it when tommy adcoids his gaze when they’re face to face, about to kiss for whatever reason, and he especially love it when he ties tommy up and spreads him open and the younger would squirm because how hot the gaze made him feel. 

“You’re so cute when you blush,” dream smiled, looking at tommy square in the eyes when he licked a stripe up Tommy's thigh. 

If Tommy's face was hot before, he’s definitely burning now. 

The boy hides his face in his sleeve covered hands, groaning, “shut up Dream.” 

He felt dream moving lower, lips inching towards where he needed the older most, his cock already hard and leaking from the teasing looks and words from Dream. 

Dream reached up to stroke Tommy, making the boy sigh and throw his head back. 

The man made a noise of disapproval at the sight, he stops his hands and said, “Tommy i want you to keep your eyes on me, if you look away i will stop, got it?” 

Tommy looks at dream with lust filled eyes, nodding yes weakly. 

“Use your words baby,” Dream leaned down and licked a long stripe from the base to the tip, swirling his tongue on it a bit. 

Tommy yelped at the sudden sensation, quickly panting a yes. 

“Good boy,” Dream smiled, Tommy's cock twitching at the praise, “now watch.” 

The boy watched with hooded eyes as Dream went back to his task, sucking and marking up Tommy's thighs while his hands slowly stroked his cock, rubbing the head as he went up, making Tommy whine as he did. 

“F-faster dream, pl-please,” Tommy begged, one hand holding on to dream’s hair, slightly pulling him towards his center. 

“As you wish princess,” Dream said, taking Tommy in his mouth, showing off his skills when he deep throats the boy like no problem, nose buried in Tommy’s hairs. 

The boy let out a loud crie, then immediately covered his mouth with the sleeve of the hoodie, not wanting to wake the whole neighborhood uo with his sluttish moans. 

“Shhhh, tommy, we don’t want people hearing you do we, no, those sounds are for my ears only,” dream coo, coming up just to scold the boy. 

Tommy nodded quickly, looking at Dream pleadingly for him to continue. 

Dream leaned down once again, taking Tommy in his mouth, hallowing to suck Tommy off. 

“Hmghh,” tommy moaned, the sound getting mumbled by the hoodie. 

His entire body felt hot as he felt Dream doing wonders to his cock, letting out a slight cry whenever Dream sucked on his head. 

“Dream, hnugh, im gonna-” Tommy whimpered, thighs shaking around Dream’s head, threatening to close, “I-im gonna cum.” 

Dream gave a reassuring look to Tommy, hand rubbing his tummy, lightly tapping as if saying go ahead. 

“Mnghhh, fuck, Dream!” Tommy tensed, gripping dream’s hair tightly, cock twitching in his warm mouth as the boy shoots his load down dream’s throat. 

Dream almost cum right there and then watching Tommy explode, the slight was so hot just watching the younger get flushed and and thighs shaking, eye’s slightly teary. 

He waits till Tommy calms down, when he wasn’t breathing as hard and hip no longer twitching like crazy. 

Dream climbs up to Tommy, cupping his hot face with his hand then kissing him. 

Tommy doesn’t even try to fight for dominance, Dream wins everytime. He lets Dream do whatever he wants, the man taking the lead and exploring his mouth. 

When the two finally pull away for air, a string of saliva connects their red lips. 

The boy felt something poking at his crotch, “need help with that?”   
———————————————————

hi moots, I tried 😔


End file.
